dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Hampton
Sean Patrick Hampton is a resident of the East End Docks who manages a night asylum for the poor community. Official Description Biography Early Life Sean Hampton was born in , but abandoned as a baby, left in front of a Catholic orphanage in . He was raised there during his youth, heavily influenced by the Church's teachings of piety and charity. However, when he was fifteen, he was molested by a priest who raised him, yet this did not estrange him from the Church – indeed, his faith was anomalously strengthened despite the atrocity done to him. He nevertheless left for London to begin a new life. Although strongly religious, Sean did not formally enter into the clergy, and instead devoted himself to helping impoverished people. He opened his shelter in the Docks, inside a run-down warehouse donated to his cause by the Dawson family; there, he was able to provide food and shelter to the poor and homeless, counseling the "lost and hesitant" with his Christian teachings. Many people of the Docks benefited from his aid, with some truly convinced he was a . His acts of charity also served as security against the violence of the Wet Boot Boys gang. Sean referred to the people in his shelter as his flock, and was dedicated to caring for them; he was unwilling to be separated from them for long, believing they would be lost without his guidance. Meeting the Skals Long before and the , Sean would patrol the streets at night, looking for people in need. One night, he encountered Old Bridget, and very gradually came to know her and the Sewer Skals. Since then they have mutually supported each other, Sean protecting the entrances to the hideout of the Sewer Skals, and on one occasion visited the hideout. He worked to keep the existence of the Skals secret from his human flock, but only added a lock to the door after a Skal attempted to feed on a sleeping customer. Events of VAMPYR Abduction and Rescue Sean Hampton received word of William Bishop's recent aggressive behavior, and went to help him. Even when William's usual thirst for alcohol shifted to blood, Sean remained convinced that he could save William through prayer. William forcibly kept Sean in his hiding place at the canning factory he used to work from, drinking Sean's blood to keep back his consuming thirst. As Dr. Jonathan Reid entered the canning factory, he found William drinking from Sean's arm as Sean begged him to stop. Just as William fully transformed into a Skal, Dr. Reid fought and put him down. As Dr. Edgar Swansea arrived at the scene with his boat, a delirious Sean lamented over his failure to save William. He expressed his unwillingness to be taken to Pembroke Hospital, wanting to remain with his flock at the night asylum. Nonetheless, Dr. Reid and Dr. Swansea transported him to the hospital, and is given a place to rest. Transformation Unbeknownst to anybody else, Sean was infected while at the Docks, and later turned into a Skal around the same time Harriet Jones turned. Harriet was driven mad by her instinct for revenge and violence, already causing mayhem by attacking patients, but Sean managed to escape from Pembroke with her. They fled to the Docks, and Sean brought Harriet to Old Bridget's hideout. The staff at the Pembroke, seeing the state of chaos Harriet left her room in, suspected that Sean had killed her and attacked the other patients. The incident causes many patients to fear for their safety, with many requesting to go home, and the Guard of Priwen are alerted. Dr. Swansea implores Jonathan Reid to ensure Sean will pose no more threat to the hospital, to keep the Guard of Priwen from disturbing the hospital. Reid finds Sean back at his night asylum, and accuses him of murdering Harriet Jones. Sean, partially offended by the accusation, claims that he would never kill. Knowing that Reid does not believe him, Sean directs him to the hideout of the Sewer Skals, to find the proof to back his claim. When Jonathan re-emerges from the sewers, Sean is eating raw human flesh at his table. Reid reacts in shock, but Sean calmly continues to eat, referring to it as the "sacred flesh of the mortal lamb." Questioned by Reid, Sean reveals that he brought Harriet Jones to the Sewer Skals' hideout to live with Old Bridget. Knowing Harriet to be consumed by anger, Reid tells Sean that he cannot allow Harriet to roam free, but Sean believes Old Bridget will keep her in line. Though convinced that Sean did not kill anyone, Reid still believes Sean will eventually cross the line. Sean warns Reid that “logic is a false prophet” and that faith is his only path to salvation. He presses on, expressing his belief that his immortality is a gift from God, a means to serve him and continue his charity. Even as Reid tells him his hunger will never be satisfied, Sean claims he will feed only on the dead, and quotes Matthew 26:26 – "Take, eat; this is my body." |-|Spare= Reid admits that he believes Sean's claim of controlling his hunger, and additionally, admits that he envies the peace Sean has found in his new condition. He tells Sean that he is a good man and to continue his work in the East End. Sean reminds Reid that he still has compassion in his heart, and that he is welcome in the shelter at any time. However, it is not long before the vampiric infection spreads across the shelter. The shelter will later be locked off and deserted, and Sean reported as missing. If Reid re-enters through the sewer entrance, he finds Sean has completely lost his mind and turned into a crazed Skal. The shelter is filled with corpses impaled on spikes and body parts scattered about. Many of the people living in the shelter have also become Skals, and the human citizens of the Docks completely avoid it now. |-|Embrace= Reid callously tells Sean that his "fairy tale" of continuing his charity while only eating dead flesh is unconvincing, and Sean accuses Reid of questioning the strength of his faith. Reid reminds Sean of William Bishop and his consuming hunger, and that eventually Sean will suffer the same hunger and kill someone close to him. Sean maintains that he could never kill a friend or an innocent – Reid savagely tells him that he has discovered the defining difference between them. Sean cries out as Reid bites him, killing him and leaving his body slumped against his shrine. The news report tells that Sean's body was found by a parishioner early in the morning, and the asylum is closed, causing many in the district to lose hope. |-|Turn= Reid reveals to Sean that, from Old Bridget, he has learned of the enhancement and healing properties of vampire blood, and offers to give Sean some of his own. Clearly uncomfortable with the suggestion, Sean refuses, deciding he would find the act extremely awkward. Reid becomes more insistent, telling him it is the only way to ensure the safety of his mortal flock. Sean continues to refuse, claiming God created him this way and he would not go against His will. Reid brings up the fact that Sean was abandoned at birth, and then that Sean was molested by a priest in his orphanage, to persuade Sean that being turned into a Skal was not part of God's plan. Reid cuts open his wrist and, in spite of Sean's refusal, orders him to kneel and drink his blood. Sean reluctantly does so, and he begins to drink Reid's blood, at first slowly but grows more ravenous, until Reid tears his wrist away. Sean is left gasping and crouched on the floor as Reid leaves. When Reid returns, Sean is still managing his shelter and no longer feeding on corpses. He reveals to Reid what happened at Pembroke when Harriet became violent. When Reid asks if he may auscultate him, Sean denies him, citing that drinking Reid's blood was an unpleasant experience. Characteristics Personality According his Police File, Sean is kindly man who does what he can to help those in need of it. His efforts to aid the people have garnered respect all, to the point where he is considered an invaluable part of his community. Sean is , but a charitable and patient with individuals who seek out his help. Sean is often overwhelmed by the circumstances and injustices of those he regards as his "flock". His perchance for weeping earned him the nickname, "The Sad Saint". Abilities Gameplay Sean Hampton is the pillar of the Docks, and therefore the stability and health of the district is largely dependant on him. He is introduced in Eternal Thirst, while he is held captive by William Bishop. After being taken to Pembroke Hospital, he can be found sitting outside Harriet Jones' room until Jonathan Reid meets with Joseph Larrabee in The Eye was in the Tomb. From that point on, he is found inside his Night Shelter in the Docks. Sean's fate is determined at the end of Give a Dog a Bad Name, when Jonathan Reid returns to the shelter after meeting Old Bridget. Reid can choose whether to embrace Sean, spare him, or turn him. Decision Consequences |-|EMBRACE = If this option is chosen, Reid embraces Sean immediately. *Between 3000 and 6000 XP is immediately rewarded, depending on how many of Sean's hints were learned. *A rusted key is immediately rewarded, which unlocks an armoire in the basement of the Shelter (where Jonathan Reid entered through after leaving the Sewer Skals' hideout). The armoire contains: **350 Shillings **1 Watery Brisk Blood Sample **1 Sturdy Blood Sample **1 Watery Rich Blood Sample **1 Wedding Ring **1 Beautiful Necklace **1 Silver Watch **1 Cigarette Case *Sean's Cross is also immediately rewarded. *The Docks district suffers from losing its pillar, though it will remain stable as long as enough citizens are alive and healthy. *The Night Asylum will remain open for Jonathan to enter, although the citizens living at the Night Asylum will not enter the building. *Most of the citizens of the Docks will be disheartened at Sean's death. |-|SPARE = If this option is chosen, Jonathan accepts Sean's word. However, the following night, the district condition will decline sharply, several citizens will be missing, and the Night Shelter will be littered with body parts and corpses on spikes. *Sean can be fought as a Level 27 Blinker Skal. He has high ranged weapon resistance and moderate melee resistance. **Killing Sean rewards 2000 XP, as well as a Rusted Key to the armoire in the basement and Sean's Cross. *Additionally, the citizens living at the shelter will be available to fight in various places on the map: **Dyson Delaney turns into a Vulkod (one still capable of human speech) and can be fought on the bridge to Southwark as a Level 20 Beast. He has high blood damage resistance and moderate melee resistance. Killing Dyson rewards 500 XP, 1 bottle of cheap gin, and a Small Key that opens his locker in the Night Asylum. **Giselle Paxton joins the Guard of Priwen and becomes a Level 24 Priwen Gunner, patrolling the area near the southwest hideout. She has high resistance to ranged weapon damage. Killing Giselle rewards 1000 XP, 2 bottles of cheap gin and Giselle's Dagger. **Lottie Paxton turns into a Level 30 Dazzled Skal (although one still capable of human speech) and can be found at the southwest corner of the Docks. She has high Shadow damage resistance. She is accompanied by a Level 25 Skal and Level 26 Skal. Killing Lottie rewards 2500 XP and a Small Key that unlocks a medical cabinet in front of the Night Asylum. |-|TURN = This choice can only be unlocked if all three of Crane’s hints are learned prior to the encounter with her in the dispensary; otherwise it will be locked off. Having learned from Old Bridget about the effects of vampire blood on a Skal, Jonathan offers Sean his blood, then forces him to drink it. Choosing this option requires 500 XP to be sacrificed (if Jonathan has less than 500 XP at the time he decides Sean's fate, the option to turn Sean will still be available, but Jonathan's XP count will go into the negatives). * This is the only choice that allows Sean to survive, keeping the Docks stable for the immediate time. The following night, Sean will still be at his Night Asylum. Hints *'Hint #1: '''Sean was abandoned in a catholic orphanage when he was a baby. **Obtained by talking to Tom Watts. ***Conversation path: '"I'm looking for Sean Hampton?" > "Did he return to his flock?"' *'Hint #2: Sean got molested by a priest when he was a child **Obtained by talking to Ichabod Throgmorton. ***Conversation path: '''"I'm looking for Sean Hampton." > "I respect your refusal." Gallery Notes References Category:VAMPYR Characters Category:Vampires in VAMPYR Category:Determinant Characters in VAMPYR Category:East End Docks Characters